Tied
by LoganLiet
Summary: Jika aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menolaknya sejak awal. Aku akan menjagamu dan melakukan segalanya hanya untukmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu. Because, from now on we are tied. For the rest of my life till death do us part.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 01: The Royal Family's Problem**

 **Sakura**

Latihan hari ini sangatlah melelahkan bagiku. Apalagi ditambah kakiku yang cedera saat melakukan aksi freestyle tadi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi kuselonjorkan kaki kananku yang terkilir untuk diperiksa oleh salah satu petugas kesehatan disini. Asuma, coach kami sedang berceloteh tentang pertahanan maupun strategi penyerangan kami yang katanya kurang fokus dan berantakan. Well, kuakui memang aku tidak terlalu fokus saat latihan tadi. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan rekanku yang lain. Punggungku menyandar ke kursi yang kududuki saat ini sambil merilekskan badanku yang beberapa kali berjengit karena pijatan tangan petugas di depanku. Tiba-tiba, kakiku rasanya seakan dipelintir dengan arah yang berlawanan saat terkilir tadi. Spontan aku menjerit keras dan mengomelinya,

"Fuck. Bisakah kau pelan-pelan saja? Ini sangat menyakitkan ugh.." umpatku menggeram, bergerak tidak nyaman di kursiku.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan cedera seperti itu, jika saja fokusmu tidak buyar." Coach Asuma mencibirku bosan sambil mengamati kuku jemarinya, seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik baginya.

"Aku hanya... terlalu banyak pikiran," jawabku jujur. Ya, tidak ada yang harus di sembunyikan antara coach dan anak didik. Karena kami adalah tim. Dan tim ini merupakan keluarga kedua bagiku. Jujur dan saling terbuka satu sama lain adalah jalan yang bisa memudahkan suatu tim untuk meraih kesuksesannya.

"Kupikir, kau sudah terlalu dewasa untuk kuceramahi. Tapi, kau tetaplah anak didikku yang harus aku arahkan terus-menerus sampai kau bisa mengerti. Mengerti bagaimana cara membedakan antara urusan pribadimu dengan urusan timmu yang seharusnya kau utamakan saat ini. For goodness sake, 'Ra. Ini kesempatan kita untuk bisa mengalahkan tim dari Spanyol itu. Kita akan bermain di kandang lawan. Dan kita harus bisa memenangkan liga persahabatan antar negara ini." Coach berambut kecoklatan itu mondar-mandir di depan kami yang sedang beristirahat. "Bisakah kau melakukan itu untuk kami? Untuk timmu dan untuk negaramu ini?"

Aku menunduk. "I'm sorry, coach," ucapku lirih. Kuusap rambut sebahuku yang terkuncir dengan putus asa. "Akan aku usahakan."

Ya, aku harus bisa mengesampingkan urusan pribadiku. Dan mendahulukan kepentingan orang banyak, termasuk Sparks.

"Bagus. Itu yang kami harapkan darimu. Terus perjuangkan Sparks, young lady." Dia menepuk kedua tangannya sekali lalu pamit pergi menemui urusannya sebagai coach tim Sparks—yang tidak pernah absen dalam WNBA—meninggalkan kami yang masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" wanita berambut pirang panjang disampingku bertanya, menampilkan raut khawatirnya yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat, ingin memberinya isyarat bahwa aku sedang tidak mood untuk diajak berbicara tentang masalah yang tiba-tiba muncul di hidupku. Shit.

Dia memutar bola matanya bosan. "Oh, really? Come on, 'Ra. Aku mengerti kau lebih dari kau mengerti dirimu sendiri. So, tell me what's your problem?"

Aku menatap matanya lurus-lurus, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tidak akan meragukanku saat bercerita padanya nanti. Aku ingin percaya padanya. Dan dia harus menjaga setiap rahasia yang kubagi padanya. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah meragukan kesetiaannya sebagai sahabat. Namun masalah kali ini sangatlah complicated, dan bisa saja menimbulkan berita skandal yang sangat menggemparkan dunia olahraga dan entertainment, menurutku. Dan selalu sama seperti sebelumnya, kali inipun aku tidak bisa meragukannya lagi. Jadi, kenapa kau meragukannya tadi, kalau faktanya dia adalah sahabat yang bisa dipercaya? Benakku menyindir pedas.

Menghela napas lelah, aku bergerak mendekat padanya untuk berbisik. "Perjodohan," ujarku lirih ke telinganya.

Seakan slow motion, matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak keatas menutupi mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Tipikal.

"Is that true?" Dia bertanya masih dengan mata yang membulat mengerikan padaku.

"Ino, Ino, Ino..." kepalaku menggeleng geli menanggapinya. "Aku tidak akan stres begini jika saja apa yang aku bicarakan barusan adalah lelucon."

"Seriously? Perjodo—?" Ino hampir saja meneriakkan kata sialan itu keras-keras, namun segera kutendang kakinya agar dia tutup mulut sebelum terlambat. Dasar ember.

Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah entah karena kaget atau menahan tawa. "Kau sungguhan? Apa aku bermimpi?"

Aku menggeleng. "I'm afraid not."

Berdiri dari dudukku, kakiku mengarah ke loker yang berisi beberapa pakaian yang kubawa dari rumah sambil meringis menahan kedutan hebat di kaki kananku. Berapa lama aku harus menanggung rasa sakit ini? Damn. Semua ini karena kata sialan itu.

Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan ke-empat rekanku, aku langsung pergi mengendarai mobilku membelah jalanan Los Angeles di sore hari yang lumayan terik karena sinar matahari masih menampakkan diri dengan gagahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir sambil menyetir, aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke toko roti yang terkenal akan kelezatannya di tepi jalan raya yang masih buka. Aku ingin memberikan berbagai macam makanan ringan yang manis kesayangannya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu menyukai yang namanya makanan manis. Tetapi, apapun yang bisa membuatnya bahagia akan kulakukan dengan senang hati. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mandi sedari pagi tadi. Ew. Aku akan menumpang mandi di hotelnya nanti.

Kutepikan mobilku tepat di depan Dely's Bakery itu, sambil mataku awas melirik polisi yang biasa bertugas disini. Ditilang merupakan kebiasaanku yang tidak bisa kuubah. Anggap saja aku berlangganan tilang-menilang. Kalau saja aku tidak terburu-buru, bisa saja masalah penilangan itu tidak pernah menghampiriku. Aku bahkan tidak terkejut saat membaca gosip tentang diriku yang selalu ditilang di internet. Bahkan aku hanya memutar mata bosan tidak menyangkalnya.

Semenit kemudian aku turun dari mobil setelah memastikan tidak ada polisi gemuk yang biasa mondar-mandir di sekitar sini. Thanks God, keberuntungan tengah memihak padaku.

Setiap membuka pintu kaca toko roti ini, telingaku tak pernah luput mendengar lonceng kecil yang terpasang di sudut atas pintu, menandakan datangnya seorang pelanggan. Harumnya panggangan roti saja sudah menyeruak ke hidungku dengan hebatnya. Tidak salah lagi toko roti ini menjadi terkenal.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, miss?" seorang wanita paruh baya berusia sekitaran mum berlari kecil menghampiriku yang berdiri kaku di samping meja dengan banyak bunga yang bertumpah-ruah di setiap keranjang yang di sediakan. Di toko ini selalu ada saja bunga yang ditempatkan di setiap sudut etalase ataupun meja yang berisi roti-roti sedap itu. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan mereka menghias seperti itu. Ini sungguh memuakkan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai yang namanya bunga. Apapun jenisnya aku tetap tidak suka. Jadi wajar saja kalau tubuhku menjadi kaku dan sedikit enggan.

"Ah.. aku ingin donat dengan taburan gula putih." Mataku berkeliling mencoba mencari donat dan teman-temannya di sela-sela bunga berwarna-warni itu. Hmm.. dan tidak kutemukan.

"Berapa banyak, miss?" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Terserah kau saja." Dan aku akan selalu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang sama berulang kali.

Dia mengangguk sebelum menghilang di balik deretan etalase yang menutupi tubuh rata-ratanya. Setiap bunga yang kulihat memiliki beraneka ragam warna-warna yang mencolok. Hampir saja membuatku sakit mata. Apalagi wangi aromanya yang menyerbak dan menyengat mengalahkan aroma sedap roti disini. Aku berkali-kali mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk bertahan di tempat ini beberapa menit ke depan. Mungkin jika bukan karenanya, aku akan berlari keluar secepat yang aku bisa. Heck, I hate flowers.

Daripada berdiri kaku di samping meja penuh bunga ini, aku mencoba berkeliling melihat-lihat, berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik selain bunga semerbak serta roti beraneka ragam rasa itu. Well, tentu saja di ruangan ini hanya penuh dengan bunga, makanan, dan kertas-kertas pembungkus. Apa yang kau harapkan, 'Ra? Bodohnya dirimu. Pikirku mencibir.

"Miss..." Tangan seseorang menyentuh lengan kananku secara tiba-tiba, membuatku berjengit sedikit.

"Hah?" Kepalaku menoleh kaget, hanya untuk menemukan Mrs. Henry berdiri di sebelahku membawakan sekotak besar donat yang aku pesan tadi dengan hiasan mawar putih ditangannya. Dia memang selalu menghampiriku. Aku sedikit mengernyit menatap hiasan bunga itu. Heh, tahan sedikit, 'Ra.

Mrs. Henry memberikannya padaku sembari tanganku merogoh saku mengambilkan uang untuknya. "Terima kasih, Mrs. Henry."

Dia tersenyum ramah. "Kembali lagi, young lady." Aku balas tersenyum lebar padanya.

Berjalan menuju pintu yang tadi kumasuki, secara tiba-tiba seorang pria menyenggol bahu kiriku dengan keras. Keras sekali hingga hampir saja aku menjatuhkan kotak ditanganku. Seolah dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Sialan.

Aku menggeram rendah sesaat setelah mataku yang menyipit dingin bertatapan dengan matanya yang berwarna biru layaknya samudra. Kutelusuri wajahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Oh... betapa warna rambutnya mengingatkanku akan dirinya. Dammit. Ketidaksabaran memaksaku untuk kembali ke tujuan awalku.

Berdecak keras, pria itu melihatku aneh dengan keningnya yang berkerut dalam. "Open your eyes, man." Setelah mengatakan satu kalimat bernada sinis itu, kakiku kembali melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah pintu.

Selama perjalanan, pikiranku kembali memutar ulang peristiwa sialan semalam. Peristiwa yang berhasil membuat darahku mendidih. Peristiwa yang berhasil membuat lubang besar di hatiku. Dan peristiwa yang nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Tak terasa mataku sedikit memanas karena mengingatnya. Namun takkan kubiarkan air mata sialan yang membuatku lemah ini meluncur bebas ke pipiku. Mereka terlihat egois dan tidak punya hati. Dengan seenaknya mereka memperlakukanku seolah aku ini adalah seonggok boneka yang bisa dimainkan kapanpun mereka mau. Namun aku tahu semua itu karena mereka peduli padaku.

"Please, take a seat, sweetie." Mum menatapku lembut, namun tak dapat menutupi kilatan antusias di matanya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, untuk apa mereka memanggilku sampai repot-repot mengundang kakek dan nenek yang datang jauh-jauh dari Brazil. Atau mungkin mereka mengundang diri mereka sendiri, aku tak tahu. Kemudian aku mendapati keberadaan kembaranku yang merupakan sainganku dalam bidang olahraga dengan istrinya dan kakak tertuaku yang duduk dengan anaknya yang bermain boneka di pangkuannya.

Ah, aku sudah bisa menebak jika istrinya, Hana, sedang sibuk mengurung diri dengan lukisannya. Hana Haruno, kakak iparku yang sebelumnya bernama Hana Inuzuka itu memanglah seorang pelukis yang sangat berbakat. Tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya lebih dalam, karena masalahku saat ini ada di depanku—menunggu untuk kuhadapi.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul? Apa ada acara besar?" Aku tak bisa menutupi rasa penasaranku. Sementara aku kebingungan disini, mereka malah terlihat tenang dengan senyuman misterius yang membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Kau akan segera tahu cake, tapi terlebih dahulu, makan malam sudah tersaji di meja makan. Jadi, apa yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan makan?" Dad melenggang pergi menuju ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Kalau akhirnya kembali ke makanan, tahu begitu tadi aku berdiri saja.

Di meja makan, hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar. Ah, suara baby girl, anak Sasori juga terdengar. Entah hanya aku saja atau yang lainnya yang ada di sepanjang meja merasakan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Membuatku bergerak tidak nyaman. Seakan mengerti kegelisahanku, Gaara bertanya setelah kegiatan kunyahannya, mengundangku meliriknya mencemooh. "Ada apa denganmu, 'Ra?"

Mengedik seperti biasa, aku menjawab, "You are disgusting." Gaara memelototiku dengan mata hijaunya yang mirip denganku. "The hell was wrong with you?" tanyanya mengernyit curiga padaku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa rasanya setiap kali berbicara dengannya mulutku sulit sekali untuk dikontrol dalam mengeluarkan cacian pedas yang berujung perdebatan di antara kami. Candaanku memang keterlaluan.

"Look—"

"Please, you two. Kita sedang makan, bukan bertengkar, okay?" Mum melerai kami menggunakan suara tegasnya yang selalu bisa membuat kami diam dalam sekejap. Damn. The power of our mummy is too strong to deny.

Makan malam berjalan tenang bagi mereka, namun tidak bagiku. Aku masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertemuan ini. Bagus sekali. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Mereka semua terlihat mencurigakan. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menggelayutiku, seakan-akan hal itu akan menelanku hidup-hidup hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

Saat ini, kami kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang sangat familiar untukku. Tempatku menetap bukanlah disini lagi, tapi di Beverly Hills. Hanya disana kedamaian bisa kudapatkan. Terlalu banyak aturan jika aku tetap tinggal satu atap dengan dad, mum, dan dua saudara laki-lakiku serta keluarga kecil mereka masing-masing. Mereka sudah memiliki rumah sendiri. Tetapi aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah ini.

Dad berdeham, mengalihkan perhatian kami yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain, menanyakan kabar maupun karir yang kami jalani masing-masing. "Karena semuanya sudah lengkap berkumpul disini, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk anakku." Entah sejak kapan aku menahan napas, takut akan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut dad yang tegas. "Khususnya, putriku satu-satunya, Sakura Haruno."

Oh great. Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres dengan pertemuan ini. Apalagi kali ini dad melibatkanku.

"What's going on?" Mulutku bertanya kencang tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Begini, cake..." Dad menggantung kalimatnya sambil memperlihatkan kerutan keningnya yang dalam. "Apa kau ingat dengan sahabat dad dari Spanyol itu?"

Sahabat dari Spanyol? Otakku kembali aku paksa untuk mengingat siapa sosok sahabat yang dibicarakan dad saat ini. Hmm, hanya ada satu orang sahabat yang pernah datang berkunjung ke rumah ini saat aku masih berumur tujuh belas tahun. Saat itu memang dad sedang mengadakan reuni antar teman maupun sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu, seingatku. Aku mengingat bagaimana orang itu, but not the name.

"Aku tidak ingat namanya," jawabku terus terang.

Dad mengangguk paham. Aku melirik penghuni lainnya yang masih berbincang meskipun sangat lirih. Termasuk kakek dan nenek yang mendadak menjadi pendengar dibandingkan kebiasaan mereka yang suka berceloteh dan bercanda ria dengan kami. I'm fucking curious and of course, nervous.

"Dad paham, karena kau bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan sekitarmu. Well, I can't blame you, because you're the young of me." Kekeh Dad menggelengkan kepalanya pelan yang ditanggapi pukulan ringan di lengan milik mum. Dia sedang bernostalgia. Sayang sekali waktunya tidak tepat.

Berdeham sekali lagi, Dad menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri khas dirinya. "Namanya Fugaku Uchiha, dan istrinya bernama Mikoto Uchiha. Dia adalah sahabat yang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan," curhatnya membuatku memutar mata malas. "Tapi bukan mereka topik utama kita saat ini. Topik utama dan terpenting saat ini adalah putra bungsunya, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke? Aku jelas tidak mengenalnya. He is fucking Spanish man.

"Lalu?"

"Dengarkan dulu, 'Ra." Mum melirikku tajam bagaikan pisau. Bagus. Sekarang aku seperti terdakwa yang siap divonis dengan beberapa orang yang menyaksikkan secara langsung bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya.

"Dengar baik-baik, 'Ra." Dad menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Dad melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak ingin melihat anaknya bahagia, termasuk dad dan mum. Jangan sekali-kali kau membenci kami karena keputusan sepihak yang kami sepakati tanpa sepengatahuanmu sedikitpun, mengerti?"

Dad terlalu basi-basi. Aku tidak suka itu apalagi ditambah ketidaktahuanku akan kemana akhir jalan percakapan ini berlabuh. Akhirnya tanpa berpikir untuk yang kedua kalinya aku menjawab, "It's okay dad."

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra sahabat dad tadi—Sasuke Uchiha."

Aku menegang dan menatapnya terkejut tidak percaya lalu berdiri dari dudukku hanya untuk berteriak. "What the hell is this?"

Selanjutnya pergerakan yang sama juga dilakukan mum. "Don't rise your voice, young lady. Calm down."

Wajahnya menatap murka ke wajahku yang penuh amarah yang meletup-letup tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka pasti bercanda.

"Jangan bercanda, dad." kepalaku kembali terpaku menatap pria paruh baya yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku selama ini. "Ini tidaklah lucu. Aku hampir mati muda rasanya." Tawa hambarku meluncur seketika, melengkapi suasana hening sejak dad mengatakan kata laknat itu ke udara. "Apakah hari ini April mop?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya lelucon atau apapun itu, cake. Dad melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu dan semuanya sudah mengetahui itu dan menyetujuinya," tegasnya tak terbantahkan, menatapku lurus-lurus menusuk tepat mataku hingga ke jantungku.

Sementara semuanya diam, aku bereaksi mengeluarkan semua amarah terpendamku. "Apa masalahnya sampai-sampai kalian menjodohkanku dengan seenaknya begini? Aku tidak tahu dengan jalan pikir kalian yang kuno. Lihat, aku sudah dewasa dan bisa mencari sendiri pasanganku, dad. Tak perlu mencarikanku seperti ini. Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang bisa semaunya diatur dan diperintah layaknya boneka hidup yang tidak bisa apa-apa." Dadaku naik turun. Menyesakkan sekali rasanya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega padaku—putri satu-satunya dari tiga bersaudara..

Mata dad memancar tajam. "Masalahnya rumormu itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru media. Dan dad tidak ingin kau menanggung itu semua sendirian, cake. Dad dan mum sangat menyayangimu."

Tunggu.

Rumor yang mana? Rumor apa? Rumor tentangku? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu ataupun mendengarnya sama sekali?

Rautku yang kebingungan mengundang Sasori memberikan ponselnya yang menampilkan artikel tentangku yang lantas membuatku terkejut bukan main. Di artikel itu terdapat fotoku sedang berada di kelab bersama seorang pria. Kami terlihat sangat mesra disana. Sontak aku memaklumi para pemburu media yang sigap mengemas skandalku dengan apik ke media. Sialan.

"Fuck, fuckity, fuckdick, fuck." umpatku lirih sekali tidak terdengar semua penghuni yang menggerombol menyaksikkan reaksiku kini.

Aku tidak percaya hanya karena rumor seperti ini dad berani mengambil keputusan sepihak yang memancingku untuk bertindak radikal di hadapannya.

"Dad..." kuhela napasku sejenak sambil merangkai setiap kata yang akan kuucapkan. "Seriously? It's just a rubbish, dad. Don't believe it, okay? Karena aku tidak mungkin melakukan skandal seperti ini." ponsel Sasori kupampangkan di depannya agar dia melihat secara jelas.

"Trust me, dad."

"Keputusan kami sudah bulat, Sakura." Ketidaksukaanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat dad menyebut namaku dengan tegas. Itu artinya perintahnya mutlak dan aku tidak punya peluang sekecil apapun untuk menolaknya. "Terima atau hilang sudah karirmu sebagai pebasket selama 3 tahun ini," imbuhnya sambil lalu meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung mencerna apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Tersadar dari kebekuanku, kakiku spontan berlari menyusul dad yang terlebih dulu pergi. Telingaku serasa tuli sudah karena panggilan mum dibelakangku hingga terabaikan begitu saja. Aku tahu ia mengejarku yang memanggil-manggil dad sekeras yang aku bisa. Namun saat ini aku sedang tidak butuh omelan maupun nasehat lembut dari mum. Aku tidak butuh itu.

Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah penjelasan dari dad. Mengapa ia begitu tega melakukan ini padaku. Walaupun aku tahu semua protes yang menyembur dari mulutku takkan pernah bisa mematahkan tekad bulatnya. Timbul sudah rasa benci dalam diriku. Bukan salah dad jika dia melakukan ini terhadapku, aku tahu dia melakukan ini demi kebaikanku—putrinya, aku tidak bisa membencinya hanya karena tindak tegasnya yang pasti kelak membahagiakanku. Sungguh aku baru menyadari bahwa selama ini semua yang dilakukannya hanya untuk masa depanku.

Oh God. Tindakanku memanglah salah, aku mengakui itu. Justru sekarang aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri, atas semua kecerobohan dan kebodohanku, juga keadaan yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

I hate all of this fucking shit.

"Fuck!" Setir mobil dihadapanku lantas menjadi korban pukulanku kala otakku kembali memutar kejadian memuakkan itu. Great. Tidak lama lagi hidupku akan terasa seperti di nereka. Sarat akan amarah dan kebencian.

Memarkirkan mobilku di pelataran parkir yang tersedia di basemen gedung hotel, sejenak kain lembut sweater aku pakai untuk mengusap wajahku yang menjadi korban lintasan air mata tak bergunaku. Sejak kejadian itu, entah kenapa aku menjadi mellow begini. Hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada dalam kamusku, menangis.

Aku bukanlah wanita cengeng yang mengumbar tangisannya tanpa tahu malu dimanapun. Hanya sekali ini saja aku rela menangis. Namun aku berjanji tidak akan menangisi omong kosong tidak berguna itu lagi. Buang sudah masalah memuakkan itu. Ah, sudahlah itu tidaklah penting lagi. Sekarang waktunya untuk bersenang-senang, melupakan sejenak beban pikiran yang menggelayutiku.

Aku langsung menuju kamar hotelnya tanpa perlu meminta key card. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa aku sudah mempunyainya.

Pintu kamarnya yang berada di depanku membuatku sedikit merutuki kegiatan tangisan tidak berguna tadi. Ya, aku hanya berharap semoga mataku tidak memerah dan sembab. Karena itu memalukan.

Setelah menggesek key card mataku langsung disuguhi pemandangan sepasang sepatu sport dan dua koper besar yang asing bagiku. Aku baru tahu kalau dia memiliki koper baru sebab biasanya ia akan menunjukkan barang-barang baru yang dibelinya. Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Kuletakkan box roti lezat ini diatas pantry lalu menuju kamarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia selalu berada dirumah sebelum matahari terbenam. Tetapi aku merasa heran sekaligus penasaran dengan barang-barang tadi.

Mendapati ia tertidur dibawah balutan selimut, mengundangku untuk membangunkannya dengan cara yang sedikit ekstrim. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu terganggu dengan omelannya nanti yang malahan membuatku semakin merindukannya.

Langsung saja kusingkap selimut itu dan terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda asing yang tidur disana dan bukannya kekasihku. Apa aku salah masuk kamar?

Fuck.

"Who the hell are you?"

000

 **A/N** : Hello fellas! I'm back with new story. It's been ages since my last updated. I hope everything is going well. I will continue to write the Haruno Sakura: Music Addict. I'm sorry for my absence cuz of college life. Well, enjoy this story and give me ur feedback. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 02: The Stranger**

 **Sasuke**

Ada-ada saja acara televisi hari ini. Gosip marak kemana-mana. Skandal pun tersorot kamera secepat kedipan mata. Dunia memang sudah gila. Segila penghuninya. Well, tapi jangan pernah libatkan aku dengan skandal yang umum diperbincangkan saat ini. I'm clean and innocent.

Tapi bagaimana jika aku menyeret diriku sendiri dalam sebuah skandal?

Aku memutar mataku acuh. Tentu saja itu tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Tidak layak sekali jika pesepak bola sepertiku memiliki reputasi buruk didepan media. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli akan hal-hal macam itu, biarpun mereka menyeretku pun aku akan menganggapnya hanya angin lalu yang tak berarti. Seorang Sasuke hanya harus terseret dalam nominasi FIFA Ballon D'Or setiap satu tahun sekali yang di datangi oleh pesepak bola idola dunia. Timku juga harus masuk di dalamnya. Berkali-kali tim Spanyol yang menjadi naunganku ini tak pernah luput menerima penghargaan nyata di saksikan ratusan juta pemilik mata di dunia. Ah, bangganya.

Sedari tadi, mataku tak lepas sedetikpun dari benda pipih lebar dihadapanku. Aneh sekali rasanya tidak melakukan apapun—biasanya aku berada di lapangan latihan bersama semua rekan sepak bolaku. Namun hari ini sungguh beruntung, latihan di tunda sampai lima hari ke depan, dan tentu saja waktu luang ini aku manfaatkan sebaik mungkin dan sepuas-puasnya. Tidak ada kata santai dalam sepak bola.

Jam tangan yang melingkar pas di pergelangan tangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, itu artinya penerbanganku ke Los Angeles tinggal menunggu 2 jam lagi. Kebetulan sekali tadi aku bisa bangun pagi. Entahlah, mungkin efek antusias ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan pujaanku. Karena biasanya aku bangun pukul 9 atau lebih, tak jarang juga kebiasaanku yang terlambat bangun itu membuatku datang tidak tepat waktu ke tempat latihan, hingga dimana omelan coach Kakashi selalu memenuhi gendang telingaku. Hell yeah.

Ponselku yang tergeletak di meja kaca hitam di depanku berbunyi, menandakan seseorang sedang bersedia mendengar suaraku. Di layar itu terpampang foto kekasihku dengan namanya. Oh, dia pasti juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganku. Langsung kuangkat deringan itu. "Hmm?" Aku lebih suka bergumam saat menjawab panggilan.

"Sasuke, kau jadi kesini 'kan?"

Kepalaku mengangguk. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa melihat gesture kepalaku. "Of course, mi amor. Miss me, huh?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Tapi… ya, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"I supposed you are. I miss you too."

Dia tidak langsung menjawab saat aku mengatakan aku merindukannya. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras. "Menginaplah di hotel yang kusinggahi saat ini. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu, hon."

"Mm-hm. Tenang saja aku akan berada disana lima menit setelah pesawat yang kutumpangi mendarat. Kau juga ada disana 'kan?"

Dia terkekeh. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tiba di hotel dalam hitungan lima menit? Jangan bodoh, hon. Sayang sekali pekerjaanku yang padat memaksaku untuk mengabaikanmu nanti. I'm really sorry for this, honey."

Sialan. Artinya aku tidak akan mendapat sambutan hangat darinya. "It's ok, love. Aku memakluminya."

"Ok, see ya soon, honey. Love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." Sambungan pun terputus.

Sebenarnya rasa heranku selalu muncul kala kata cinta itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulutku. Memang aku bukanlah pria romantis yang selalu membawa bunga untuk kekasihnya. Namun saat dengannya kata itu seperti mantra yang wajib aku ucapkan padanya setiap kali kami berpisah atau tidur. Aku semakin merindukannya.

Bangkit dari persemayamanku barusan, kakiku lantas berjalan ke lantai atas tempat kamarku berada. Dua koper besar tergeletak di samping ranjang tidurku. Banyak sekali baju yang aku bawa sepertinya. Padahal aku ingat waktuku disana hanya 2 hari tidak lebih. Dad memberiku pesan 4 hari yang lalu bahwa dia dan Mom ingin menemuiku secara resmi dirumah ini setelah kepulangannya dari Inggris untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang katanya penting. Aku tidak tahu secara resmi itu seperti apa. Apa mereka ingin aku memakai suit seperti saat penerimaan nominasi awards atau saat aku pergi ke pesta bersama semua sahabatku? I still don't know.

Biasanya mereka langsung memanggilku karena kami tinggal serumah. Lalu sekarang apa bedanya jika besoknya kita memang bertemu saat mereka sudah pulang dan beristirahat. Tegur sapa pun selalu dilakukan. Sungguh aneh.

000

Bandara merupakan tempat pertama yang ingin aku lenyapkan di muka bumi. Namun sayang, aku membutuhkan landasannya untuk tempat pesawat yang aku tumpangi mendarat nanti. Tempat memuakkan ini tidak sedikit paparazzi yang menyamar dan bersembunyi. Mereka selalu bisa mengorek informasi dengan cepat. Aku sering menemukan salah seorang dari mereka mendekat untuk menembakku dengan berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting dan mengambil gambar tanpa izin. Lalu keesokan harinya aku menemukan headline tentangku di media sosial. Dan bodohnya diriku—akan terbang ke Los Angeles tempat para selebritis Hollywood menetap pun tempat bersemayamnya paparazzi-paparazzi haus informasi itu. Mereka lebih mengerikan dari kombinasi antara Dad dan Mom. They act like a bloody fucking zombie. Eww.

Setelah mencapai dan memasuki pesawat, aku berjanji saat mendarat nanti aku akan langsung mengecek ponselku—mencari berita yang dirangkai oleh paparazzi yang kutemui tadi. Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin memainkan sosial media yang terpasang di ponselku yang canggih ini. Sepertinya instagram lebih menarik minatku dan lebih mengasyikkan dibanding twitter dan lainnya. Foto yang mereka unggah lebih menghibur daripada membaca tulisan tentang hati yang tidak jelas. Bahkan setiap kali aku mengunggah foto, hampir tidak pernah aku menjelaskan perasaan atau kegiatan yang kulakukan di caption. Karena di foto itu sudah terpampang jelas apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

Jariku beberapa kali menggeser layar ke bawah mencari foto yang menarik. Foto selebritis Hollywood memang kontroversial, and of course I like it. Berita yang paparazzi zombie rangkai disana juga sensasional. Selalu ada skandal yang terselip di antaranya. Aku menyukainya bukan berarti aku penyuka gosip tidak jelas kebenarannya itu. Aku memang tidak menyukai skandal, tapi juga bukan berarti aku tidak suka mendengar skandal yang dilakukan kebanyakan selebritis di dunia. Hanya saja, setiap kata yang mewakilkan foto itu terlihat seperti apa adanya tanpa rekayasa dan juga... sangat menghibur bagiku.

Gerakan jariku berhenti pada foto kumpulan seorang wanita dan pria yang sedang mengobrol seperti sosialita-sosialita bangsawan di Spanyol. Namun mereka tidak bergelimang berlian dan riasan wajah. Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di foto, hanya satu yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Wanita itu memakai hoodie lengkap dengan kepalanya yang tertutup, namun aku tahu bahwa dia itu wanita—melihat postur tubuhnya yang melengkuk seperti wanita kebanyakan. Hanya saja wanita dalam foto ini sangatlah tinggi. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar tentangnya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Hanya wajah depannya saja yang terpampang. Rambutnya bahkan tidak terlihat sehelai pun. Mengesalkan sekali. Selain itu, janganlah berharap aku bisa mengenalinya. Sifat pelupaku sangat tidak membantu. Tapi setelah melihat akun siapa ini, aku langsung menebak kalau wanita berhoodie itu seorang pebasket, setim dengan Ino Yamanaka—pemilik akun ini.

Well, aku sedikit mengetahuinya, namun tidak mengenalinya. It doesn't matter, anyway. Matanya menatap tajam objek di sampingnya—si Ino itu. Bibir tipis merekahnya tertutup rapat, seolah menandakan kalau dia merupakan orang yang tidak banyak bicara, menurutku sih.

Mengedikkan bahuku malas, kembali kugeser ponsel layar sentuh ini ke bawah namun dengan cepat aku kembali ke foto itu tadi dan mengetuk akun bundar milik Ino itu. Akunnya sudah terverifikasi sama seperti milikku. Biodatanya juga sama sepertiku, simpel dan tidak neko-neko hanya berisi satu baris kalimat pendek. Aku penasaran dengan wanita berhoodie bersamanya di foto tadi.

Mataku berkilat senang menemukan foto lain, tapi dia tetap mengenakan hoodie hitamnya.

Damn her.

Karena Ino mencantumkan akun wanita ini dalam caption fotonya, segera saja ibu jariku mengetuknya tidak sabar ingin mengetahui siapa sosok wanita itu. But, fuck it. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengumpat menyumpahi wanita itu sekaligus akunnya yang hanya berisi foto candid dengan sosoknya yang tidak terkenali. Ingin sekali aku membanting ponsel di genggamanku ke lantai kabin pesawat dengan brutal.

Bagaimana bisa dikenali, kalau yang terpampang di foto itu hanya punggungnya yang membelakangi kamera sambil berjalan menunduk bermain ponsel dengan topi melingkupi seluruh rambutnya atau dirinya yang sedang memainkan bola di tangannya sambil menghadap kamera namun topi menutupi rambutnya.

Apa rambutnya seperti lelaki sampai-sampai topi itu sanggup menampungnya? Ataukah dia mengikat rambutnya hingga ke atas dan membiarkan topi itu sebagai sarangnya?

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika wanita ini sudah terlihat cantik dengan lekuk tubuhnya juga kharismanya yang terpancar menguar dari sosoknya yang tinggi menjulang. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sanggup membuatku kagum karena brand yang dia pakai sama seperti brand yang menjadi langganan untuk kubeli. Simpel, tidak mencolok serta cukup membuktikan bahwa orang yang mengenakannya terkesan berkelas. Tipikal pemain basket wanita, kurasa. Hanya saja, dia lebih mencolok ke sisi garangnya pun misterius. Sayangnya, jumlah foto di akun instagramnya ini terbilang sedikit, hanya 25.

What the hell? Kenapa rasanya kalau dia ini tertutup sekaligus pasif?

Aku jadi ingin mengorek kehidupannya seperti apa. Apa kehidupannya juga sepasif pembawaan dirinya didepan publik?

Ugh lihat saja.. fotonya seperti teka-teki yang rumit serta misterius—dan aku sangat ingin memecahkan teka-teki misteri itu dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku merasa harus mendapatkan jawabannya. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat antusias seperti ini.

Fuck her and of course, damn this account, dia benar-benar selektif dalam memilih untuk tidak mengumbar privasinya lebih dalam. Tidak sepertiku yang selalu aktif dalam segala hal, termasuk berselancar di media sosial. Hell, I'm like a maniac and slave of this fucking shit.

000

Setibanya di Los Angeles yang penuh dengan pohon kelapa di sepanjang jalan ini, taksi yang kutumpangi melaju tenang ke alamat hotel yang telah dikirim olehnya. Lumayan jauh juga ternyata, perjalanan jauh selalu berhasil membuatku merasa mati bosan. Namun semua itu hilang sudah dengan panorama pantai di tepi jalan menampilkan deburan ombak sore hari sebelum menjelang matahari terbenam. Tidak sia-sia aku terbang kesini. Setengah jam kemudian sampailah taksi yang kutumpangi di depan pelataran hotel berbintang tempat kekasihku menginap sementara. Aku sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak memanggilnya nomaden, karena tempat tinggalnya selalu berpindah-pindah. Tapi ya sudahlah, itu juga hak-hak dia, lagipula aku tidak mau terlalu ikut campur dengan masalah pribadinya. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak ingin siapapun mengusik urusan pribadiku meskipun mereka berhak melakukannya.

Seperti biasa, hotel yang aku kunjungi untuk sementara ini selalu megah sesuai dengan selera kekasihku yang sukanya menghamburkan uangnya untuk hotel yang mahal sekalian, tanpa perlu repot-repot menginap di hotel berbintang menengah dengan pengeluaran yang sedikit pula.

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja mengeluarkan uang banyak, lagipula uang selalu menghampiriku, katanya saat entah kapan aku tidak ingat. Sebenarnya, aku tidak menyukai pendapatnya yang seakan memperlihatkan bahwa dia itu sombong. Itu semua sangat berlebihan bagiku. Tetapi apa mau di kata, itu haknya untuk berpendapat, bukan? So, I just heard this and that and anything about her bloody chit-chat without argue but keep my mouth shut. Mendengarkan, menyimak, tanpa banyak berbicara ataupun menyanggah, habis perkara. Pernah sekali aku memotong pembicaraannya, dan saat itu pula dia mengamuk seperti banshee. Banshee yang seksi, maksudku. Oh, aku sangat merindukannya.

Menuju resepsionis yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk, aku langsung mengutarakan tujuanku datang kepadanya—maksudku, ke hotel ini untuk mengambil key card untuk masuk ke kamar hotel tempatnya menginap. Awalnya resepsionis itu terkejut melihat seorang pesepak bola berkebangsaan Spanyol sepertiku berdiri tepat dihadapannya hanya untuk meminta key card. Mengapa aku tidak terkejut ya? Well, berhubung aku bukanlah orang yang sombong lantas aku memberikan tanda tanganku padanya setelah memberikan key card cadangan padaku.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan aksen Spanish-ku yang kental, kakiku beranjak menuju lift dan memasukinya lalu menekan nomor 33.

Selama lift ini berjalan ke atas membawaku ke tempat tujuanku, otakku tidak bisa berhenti menglanglang-buana dari satu peristiwa ke peristiwa lainnya.

Kata-kata kakakku—Itachi seakan tertancap dalam-dalam di saraf otakku. Hingga dimana semua kata yang diucapkannya bagaikan nyanyian wajib bagiku.

Seluruh badanku tidur telentang di atas sofa dengan televisi yang menyala menemaniku yang melamun menatap langit-langit yang terpampang di depan mataku. "I have an important information for you, _dear brother_." Suara main-main seseorang yang sangat kukenal memenuhi gendang telingaku.

Aku masih tidak bergerak dari posisiku, namun aku menyempatkan untuk membalas perkataannya. "What is it? Good or bad?"

"Baik atau buruk itu terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa. Yang terpenting informasi yang kubawa ini bisa mengubah hidupmu dalam sekejap."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas dan memposisikan tubuhku untuk duduk tegak menghadapnya yang duduk di sofa seberang kanan. "To the point, _big man_."

Itachi menyeringai. "Aku menyarankanmu untuk segera menikah."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tetapi tubuhku seakan mengambil alih semua sistem yang bekerja dan mengontrolnya dengan seenak hati lalu mengeluarkan kata kotor yang di sambut gelak tawa dari si pembawa informasi yang tidak jelas ini. "What a bloody shit is it? Mulutmu hanya penuh bualan, Itachi. Pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang juga."

"Calm down, _little boy_." Dia terus melanjutkan tawanya melihat air mukaku yang semakin muram karena sebutan yang tidak akan pernah kusukai sejak kecil itu terlontar dari mulutnya. "Menyingkirlah dari muka bumi ini atau kau mau aku memanggil Konan untuk menyingkirkanmu dengan caranya yang sadis dan memberitahukan masalah lukisannya yang kau hancurkan dengan kopi, heh?"

"Ok, ok, aku menyerah." Dia mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat ke atas walaupun cengiran tahan tawanya masih terlihat jelas di sudut bibirnya. Fuck. "But, remember this. Aku sudah memberitahumu informasi penting ini. Terserah kau mau melakukan saranku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. That's your choice," imbuhnya menggunakan nada seriusnya, tidak main-main.

Dia saja tidak peduli, apalagi aku yang tidak tahu-menahu apa motifnya memberitahuku informasi yang katanya penting ini. Itupun kalau penting, kalau tidak sia-sia sudah aku melakukan sarannya. Aku memang tidak mau repot melakukan sesuatu yang memang tidak mengharuskanku atau memang menarik perhatianku. Yang aku tahu sejak dulu perkataannya hanya omong kosong bagiku. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Well, kurasa hanya itu saja yang aku beritahukan padamu. Aku harus menjemput Konan di pameran sekarang." Melirik jam tangannya sekilas, dia melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih nyaman dengan posisi tadi. "Bye, _little boy_ ," teriaknya dari kejauhan yang disusul oleh gelak tawanya sendiri.

"Goddammit, _big man_."

Namun tak berselang lama, selanjutnya muncul sosok seorang gadis muda yang usianya berjarak 5 tahun dariku.

" _Sweet brother_ ," pekiknya riang yang langsung kusambut dengan memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Good morning to you too, _sweet little sister_."

Dia balas menatapku dengan pelototannya yang menurutku sungguh lucu. Tiba-tiba dia menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa yang kududuki tepat di sebelah kiriku sambil memindai seluruh wajahku dengan raut penasaran.

"Kenapa wajahmu muram begitu?"

Aku hanya mengedik menanggapi pertanyaan tidak pentingnya.

Dia merengek. "Come on, Sasuke. Ada masalah? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Shion?" tanyanya tidak tepat sasaran.

Oh, dia memang sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan supermodel asal New York itu bahkan saat pertama kali aku berkenalan dengan wanita pirang itu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka dengan sikap protektifnya padaku yang malahan merambat hingga mengorek semua privasiku sampai ke akar-akarnya sekaligus.

"Goddammit, Sara. Can you just shut fuckin' up? I'm not in the mood for all of this shit. Jangan membuat moodku semakin memburuk, ok?"

Beberapa detik kemudian suara lift membuyarkan lamunanku dan mengharuskanku untuk segera angkat kaki dari benda kotak ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencari kamar hotel yang di tempatinya. Setelah terbuka segera saja aku memasukinya dan membiarkan kedua koperku tergeletak dibelakang pintu yang barusan kututup. Sementara aku mulai melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki yang menempel di kakiku. Berkeliling sebentar untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan disini. Tetapi tubuhku yang masih terserang jetlag membuatku kelelahan setengah mati. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku menuju kamar yang terbuka lalu menghempaskan tubuhku dengan keras, tidak mempedulikan efek jetlag yang masih memenuhiku. Yang aku tahu selanjutnya, mataku sudah terpejam erat.

Samar-samar telingaku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan gerasak-gerusuk dari luar kamar.

Apa dia sudah datang?

Tubuhku yang masih terserang efek jetlag tidak mau berkompromi hingga akhirnya kuteruskan saja kegiatan berbaringku di atas ranjang sambil memejamkan mataku yang tidak mau terbuka seakan-akan terolesi lem yang lengket disana ditemani oleh selimut hangat yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku dari kepala sampai kaki.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah ranjang yang kutempati. Lalu tiba-tiba selimut yang menutupi tubuhku ditarik paksa membuatku mengeluarkan erangan terganggu dengan kesal. Sekejap saja mataku membuka spontan meskipun perlahan karena suara wanita yang berteriak mengumpat kepadaku.

"Who the hell are you?"

Lantas aku mendudukkan tubuhku melihat wanita berhoodie yang balik menatapku shock bercampur bingung. Tidak sampai satu menit dia menatapku tercengang, dengan cepat dia membalikkan badan keluar kamar lalu berbelok ke kanan yang kuingat tempat bersantai dengan sofa nyaman yang tertindih bertumpuk-tumpuk bantal.

Sialan. Berani sekali dia membangunkanku?

Menyingkirkan selimut, aku bangkit mengikutinya yang menghilang di belokan. Sosoknya yang mondar-mandir sangat mengganggu.

Apakah dia salah masuk kamar?

"Mencari siapa, _señorita_?" tanyaku bersendekap.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hell yeah, dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Hanya ada aku disini. Percuma saja kau kesana kemari kalau nyatanya tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali aku. Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Dia menggumam balas menatapku sambil bersendekap.

Sejenak aku tertegun melihatnya. Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau warna rambutnya yang terikat itu berwarna merah muda. Dan tingginya... astaga wanita ini seorang supermodel? Spontan aku bersyukur dengan tinggi badanku yang begitu menjulang melebihinya. Dan wajahnya begitu cantik.

Nah, apa yang aku pikirkan barusan?

Satu alisku naik sambil memindai penampilan wanita dihadapanku ini sebelum berbalik ke kamar tempatku tidur tadi. "Terserahmu sajalah."

Aku baru mengingat satu hal yang penting. " _Señorita_ …" panggilku setelah membalikkan badan menghadap ke arahnya yang masih tidak bosan dengan posisinya sambil menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang sejenak sanggup membuatku membeku.

Apa yang salah denganku?

Dia mengerutkan keningnya dalam dengan mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi kesal sedemikan rupa. Kelopak mataku mengerjap berkali-kali sementara otakku mulai mempertanyakan perbuatan idiot apa yang baru saja kualami.

"Shut the door from the other side if you're done here, _por favor_?"

Sekejap dia menggeram sambil memelototiku. "I don't want to do you a favor, mister." Kemudian terdengar dengusan keras. "Karena kau bahkan tidak meminta tolong padaku."

"Aku tidak berkata "can you do me a favor, _señorita_?" padamu," kataku sedikit tercengang. "Aku bicara bahasa Spanyol tadi. Dan itu artinya aku sedang meminta tolong padamu."

"Well, aku tidak tahu tentang bahasa Spanyol seperti yang kau bicarakan barusan. Dan perlu kuingatkan padamu, _signora_ , I'm not your maid."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menutup pintunya kalau bukan dirimu, hm?" Kulihat wanita didepanku ini memutar kedua bola mata hijaunya meremehkan.

"Kau," balasnya singkat.

Aku melepas jaketku yang masih menempel sejak kedatanganku kesini tadi, dan menyandarkan badanku pada dinding. Mataku meneliti setiap detail wajahnya saat aku menjawab, "Baru saja aku hendak kembali ke kamar dan meneruskan tidur nyenyakku yang beberapa menit yang lalu terusik karena kehadiran tak di undangmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menutup pintu itu?"

Mendengar jawabanku barusan, dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan menggelap, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkanku yang masih menyandar dengan wajah tercengang. Aku masih belum sadar hingga suara bedebam keras pintu ditutup membuyarkan semua pikiranku yang melanglang kemana-mana akibat sesuatu yang sangat tidak asing menyeruak memasuki ingatanku yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa bekerja secara optimal.

Ada apa dengan otakku?

Fuck.

000

 _ **To be continued**_

.


End file.
